witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Witchblade (2017) Issue 4
Witchblade (2017) Issue 4 is the fourth issue of the 2017 reboot Witchblade comics series. This issue is the fourth part of Life After story arc. Synopsis Alex has survived her first major test as the Witchblade, but now a far more powerful foe has set its sights on taking her down, and to come out on top, Alex must fully embrace her role as the Witchblade's host—which will mean sacrificing her life as she knows it for good. Characters * Alex Underwood * Asher * Majil * Johnny Meyers * Perdida's Demon * Perdida Duncan * Debbie Maddox Plot Summary Previously Alex is in a church, laying unconscious in a ritualistic circle made out of candles and hexes. She then suddenly wakes up with glowing eyes. One week ago, Alex trains with Ash as she recalls the past events. Although she is a formidable fighter, Ash notes, that her skills won't be enough when facing against supernatural beings. Frustrated, Alex asks Ash to teach her how to use the Witchblade, but he answers, that he can't explain something as elemental as the snow. Later, Alex meets with Debbie at the office of District Attorney. Debbie reveals, that Victoria Roseland requested a search warrant for Alex's electronic records, which angers her. She suggests Alex to call a lawyer, but Underwood rejects this idea. Alex then returns to the home of Perdida Duncan. She notices the house surrounded by black, energy tentacles. Alex then sees a ghost of Perdida's daughter. Seeing this, Alex decides to follow the ghost. The ghost leads her to the end of a pier. As Alex approaches the ghost, the wooden boards underneath her, break and she falls into the cold water down below. When Alex begins to sink, black tentacles surround her. Before they can drown her, Alex uses the Witchblade to destroy them. After nearly dying again, Alex decides to meet with Majil and get some answers about who she is fighting. Majil takes the book, which he stole from a mad professor at Oxford, who taught them about ancient civilizations. The book tells, that in the beginning of civilization, the word was darkness and chaos. A demon warlord rose, the worst of its kind. In order to defeat him, thirteen brave women, armed with thirteen powerful artifacts, one of them being the Wichblade, rose to stop him. After the demon was defeated, the artifacts disappeared, although they would reappear when things were chaotic and horrible. After the second world war, the Witchblade vanished and nobody knows who took it. Majil then stops reading the book as he notices Alex seeing something. Alex tells Majil to take her phone and call the number for Ash as she rushes after the ghost girl. The girl takes her to a church. When Alex enters it, she falls through the floor, where she's confronted by Perdida herself. The demon inside of Perdida, then proceeds to possess Alex. As Perdida regains her senses, now free of the demons influence, she asks Alex if she's okay. Alex tells her to keep away from her, while she can still fight. Majil then tracks down Alex, finding her sitting on the floor in the church in some kind of trance. He decides to call Ash for help as Perdida explains, that she remembers talking with Alex in her home a few days earlier and then nothing else. Meanwhile, Alex remembers her childhood, when she hurt her knee. Johnny Meyers, Alex neighbor who she felt affection towards, helps her by tying a red band over her wounded knee. Back in the present, Ash comes to the church and concludes, that Alex has been possessed by the demon who was inhabiting Perdida. Ash tells, that Alex needs to hear the voice of somebody she trust, in order to help fight off the demon. He then asks Perdida to find and bring Debbie here. Back inside Alex's mind, she recalls how she got imprisoned in an attic on her way home, after watching movies with Johnny. Alex then recognises the place she is in as the demon taunts her. This only fills Alex with determination to get out as she breaks her chains. Alex then confronts the demon inhabiting her, as it forms in front of her. To be continued... Trivia * This issue depicts a female Darkness wielder in the middle ages, contradicting The Darkness comics series canon where there been only one definitive female host, through out the entire history and only in modern times. Category:Comic Issues Category:Witchblade (2017) Issues